


Never Says The Words, a drabble

by TriaKane



Category: Leverage
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't say it, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Says The Words, a drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Purposefully left with an ambiguous female role... it could be Parker, it could be Sophie, it could be Aimee, it could be you... :)

Eliot never tells me he loves me. Never says the words but I feel them. 

I feel them when he watches me walk across a room to him. 

I feel them when he puts his hand in the small of my back.

I feel them when he brushes my hair back so he can see my eyes.

I feel them when he smiles and laughs unreservedly.

I feel them when he flies halfway around the world to kiss me goodnight.

I feel them when he sleeps peacefully beside me.

Eliot doesn’t tell me he loves me.

He doesn’t have to.


End file.
